1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scale equipped with a memory display function, which allows, in a series of consecutive measurements, a measured value to be memory-displayed in a memory display section separately from a regular display section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display section of a scale for indicating a measured value, in a prior art technology, only indicates a measured value of an object being currently measured. A person in a continuous measurement, for example, in an incremental measurement, has to remember in his/her brain or take notes for recording each one of the measured values at each time of measurement so as to carry out such a series of measurements.
However, there has been a drawback in a practice according to the prior art technology, in that if any of the measured values remembered in the brain were accidentally forgotten, the whole course of measurement has to be done again or that picking up a pen to take notes of measured values at each time of measurements produces inevitably extra works.
In the light of the above facts, the present invention has been made to solve the problems pertaining to the prior art technology and an object thereof is to provide a scale equipped with a memory display function that can reduce effort of a person in carrying out a series of measurements such as an incremental measurement.